villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Abe The Conservationist/Disney's Cheetah review
Okay, so, two years ago, I watched this rare Disney movie from 1989 and I thought it was kind of cheesy. The American teens weren't that interesting to me and I thought that Morogo was pretty charismatic. The dialogue and acting are a little cheesy, but I guess they're fine. I wish they would have made it a little more dramatic, especially with the shots. The cheetah is cute and I thought this was a good film and deserved more attention. This film kind of reminds me of the Disney version of White Fang, such as the teenage protagonists travelling from California to the wilderness, having a partner guide them through the wilderness, encountering an orphaned animal, rescuing the animal from abusive gamblers, the get out of my life speech, etc. Before I watched this film, I watched a 2005 Warner Bros. film called Duma, and I thought this was better. Ted doesn't quite act his age and the ending is bitter sweet, but other than that, I still like it and I would recommend you to go see it. Two American teenagers named Ted and Susan travel to Kenya with their parents and spend six months there. The next morning, they meet up with a Masai tribal boy named Morogo and they form a bond. They eventually find an abandoned cheetah cub and Morogo learns that her mother was killed by a poacher. Susan wants to adopt her and their parents reluctantly agree. Six months later, the family have to release her back into the wild before they can go back to California, so they decide to train her to hunt. However, before they can release her and go back, Mr. Patel, an Indian merchant, and two other men, including the murderous poacher who killed Duma's mother, capture Duma and have a gambling scheme to exploit her running ability in a race against greyhounds. The next morning, the family go to Patel's store and Ted realizes Patel's scheme after noticing him mentioning Duma's disappearance. Their parents don't believe them, but Ted and Susan decide to delay their flight and go find Duma. Morogo joins in and they eventually arrive at the poachers' home within two days. However, the parents have noticed their childrens' disappearance and head after them. Ted and Susan find Duma, but they are caught and put in a cage while the gamblers start for the race. Morogo frees them and they head after them to Nairobi. However, they are caught by the police searching for them, but they escape due to the inattentiveness of the policeman. They eventually arrive at the race, but the race has already started. As the greyhounds pass Duma, Ted gets his whistle back and blows it. Duma triumphantly wins the race and rebels against the poacher who killed her mother. Her owners rescue her and both sets of parents berate their children for leaving them as the poacher is arrested. They arrive at Cheetah Valley and release her there as they see a mate. Since the ending denouement will not be divulged in this critique, all that can be said is that Ted and Susan made the right choice. Category:Blog posts